


if it was so, it might be; and if it were so, it would be; but as it isn't, it ain't

by moreculturelesspop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Dean Winchester, Always Female Sam Winchester, Baby Jack Kline, F/F, F/M, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreculturelesspop/pseuds/moreculturelesspop
Summary: A rift opens reveals a parallel universe where Dean and Sam are female, and Jack is a toddler.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	if it was so, it might be; and if it were so, it would be; but as it isn't, it ain't

Dean’s gun is out of his belt before he turns the corner. There is a piercing crack of light down the centre of their war room. Once his eyes get used to the light, he sees a tiny toddler ambling towards him. The toddler looks at him and laughs before turning around and looking at a woman. She’s familiar to him, tall with slender bowlegs and a tank top that reveals toned arms.

She picks up the child and hushes him, bouncing him slightly on her hip. She takes a step back into the crack of light. Dean’s gun stays pointed at the crack, waiting for it close again but it doesn’t.

“Sam,” he hisses, hearing his brother’s footsteps. He waves his gun, indicating the threat.

“You see anyone?” he whispers.

“Some chick with a kid,” Sam’s brows furrow in confusion. The kid appears again, his little legs surprisingly quick. He looks around the bunker with a familiarity and bundles up the stairs. Sam waves his hands at Dean, telling him to lower his weapon. “It’s a trap,” Dean hisses.

Sam takes a step forward and gently says, “Hi, how did you get in here?” The kid stops running and looks up at him, gently smiling at the giant. Sam leans down and the kid runs up and wraps his arms around Sam. “Where did you come from, little guy?”

“Hands off my fucking son,” a woman growls. The woman from before has returned, her gun pointing at Sam. He turns around, the toddler in his arms entirely content. “Put him down.”

Dean can’t believe his eyes as he watches the action from behind the hallway wall. Cas appears from the crack, knife in his hand. Sam carefully drops the child back to the floor so he can run into the angel’s arms. “Cas!” he can’t help himself. It was his Cas, the Cas that was away on some mission. His Cas in a grey flannel shirt that made those eyes look even bluer. The child looks comfortable in his arms, his head tucked into the side of Cas’ neck and his arms grabbing at his shirt.

“You know this jerk?” she asks, her gun moving from Sam to Dean.

“I don’t,” Cas cautiously says. “But perhaps this universe has an identical Castiel.”

“I’m Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean,” Sam explains. The woman lowers her gun and laughs before pointing it at Sam again.

“No, but seriously, who are you? How did you get into the bunker?”

“Dee, I believe we are in an alternative universe,” Cas explains. “Let’s get Jack home and talk this over.”

“That’s Jack?” Dean exclaims. The little kid looks at him with soulful blue eyes.

Dean can’t believe who is sat in front of him. She has his green eyes, his freckles, his scars, his bow legs. She loves Led Zeppelin, drives an Impala, hates salads, loves beer. Sammy is sat beside her, tall and thin, her neck long and her arms strong. Jack is small and fragile yet a happy child. He climbs over the table and pulls at Deanna’s hair.

“So, my son opened up a door to an alternate universe where we have dicks?” Deanna says. Dean winces at her talking about having a son. She was so comfortable in motherhood, so protective and strong with the small child.

“Because God is shutting down our world?” Sammy adds. She’s smart and cautious, elegant in her actions. His sister was kinda hot, if you liked tall and skinny chicks, Dean thinks.

“It’s not safe to go back,” Cas says. “Not now. Jack saved our lives.” He looks on proudly at the little boy crawling across the floor of their bunker, easily weaving in and out of the table legs.

“And you don’t have a kid?” Deanna asks him.

“No!” Dean quickly responds.

“Jack, our universes Jack, he was never a child and his parents were very different,” Sam says. He seems to be dealing with the situation with a calm level of amusement. He didn’t have to see himself as a mother, see himself (or is it herself?) so deeply in love with Cas.

“He is not half angel, half human?” Cas inquires.

“We don’t do that here!” Dean immediately says.

“Anna,” Sam coughs.

“Who did you knock up then?” Deanna asks.

“Don’t look at me!” he snorts, hands raised.

“Lucifer impregnated this woman, Kelly Kline,” Sam explains. “Jack’s mother didn’t survive the birth. I didn’t think human women could survive the birth of Nephilim?”

“She didn’t,” Sammy snaps. “They can’t. Months Cas and I spent trying to save her, but Dee died during the birth. Cas died during defending her during the birth. I-”

“Jack saved me, saved us,” Deanna adds with a casual shrug. She was a pretty hot woman, even if he did say so himself. The freckles he hated somehow looked beautiful along her tanned skin, the green eyes he had thought were boring we pretty striking on her. 

“She was dead and I wanted Jack to spend some time with his mother, even if she wasn’t with us anymore. I placed him on her chest, and he brought her back to life,” Sammy explains, her voice quivering. 

“And he saved me from the empty,” Cas adds.

“He may look cute, but he is powerful,” she fondly says. Jack has worn himself out, running around the bunker. He is familiar with his version of the bunker, but every now and then he finds something new which he bumps into. Cas kisses his new bruises better and brings him back to the kitchen table. He kisses Jack’s head, his blue eyes lovingly looking up at his father matching ones. Jack is now asleep on Cas’ lap, leaving drool on his father’s dark shirt. Deanna is rubbing his side absent mindlessly, the other hand around the neck of the beer bottle.

“He’s a sleepy little monster,” Cas says.

“You sure he’s not the son of the devil?” Deanna jokes.

“You have something to tell me?” he smiles. There was something different about this Cas, he reminds him of that awful parallel universe where Lucifer paraded around in Sam’s meatsuit. Cas was relaxed, his shoulders loose under the shirt, his eyes less tired. “Your mommy is so mean to me. Of course, you sleep through all of it.”

“I’m sure we could find a room to set him down in,” Sam says.

“We can’t stay,” Deanna quickly responds.

“It’s dangerous, Jack wants us here. Jack was trying to save us.”

“That’s our home,” she says, her eyes begging him.

“Let’s just stay here one night,” Sammy interjects. “Work out a plan.”

“Deanna,” Cas sighs.

“Fine,” she responds, arms crossed across her ample chest. She leans down and kisses her sleeping son gently on the head. She gets up and helps Cas stand without waking little Jack. She kisses him again before kissing Cas. Dean can’t look away, it was such a gentle and familiar kiss between the couple. Sam shows Cas where to sleep, asking him questions about food and blankets on their way.

“I’ll go and collect our belongings,” Sammy says, standing up and stretching her long limbs.

“You’re going to leave me with him?”

“Always figured that would be your thing,” she says with a smirk.

“If you tell me to go fuck myself…” she growls.

And suddenly he was alone with himself, herself, with this alternate version of her who was raised by her mother, who lost her father as a small child, who spent her adult life with Eileen in the roadhouse. He has a million questions about her world, her life but only one comes to mind first. “So, you and Cas, huh?”

“I wasn’t going to let him die a virgin,” He gulps, he remembers that night. Staying up all night drinking and laughing, comparing absent fathers and strip club disappointments. “Purgatory was fun, eh?” she says with a wink. “You do have a Cas right, who is, I presume, a female?”

“Nope, looks exactly like yours. Only he hasn’t given up his trench coat yet.”

“He’s an angel,” she asks, leaning forwards with bright eyes. “My Cas gave up his grace a year or so ago. He wanted to keep Jack and I safe. So how long have you and Cas been a thing?”

“I don’t have anyone,” he chokes out.

“You and me are the same, right? So if I’m in love with Cas, you’re In love with Cas.”

“You’re a chick.”

“Never batted for the same team?” He laughs nervously. They’re the same person, with the same needs and wants, the same tastes and history. He shifts in his chair, trying to craft the right answer. “Cas won’t mind,” she says. “Not bothered by the whole gender thing, a waste of these great tits if you ask me.”

Cas reappears without Sam or Jack. “He’s fast asleep.”

“Creating doors to universes can do that to a two-year-old. Can’t believe something that powerful came from my vagina,” she chuckles. He sits down beside her and gives her a look that isn’t foreign to him. The one she gives back is certainly not one he would ever return.

“Go to bed, you look tired,” he tells her. She rests her head on his shoulder and looks knowingly at Dean.

“Cas, if I was a dude would you have still fucked me?”

“You know gender is of no importance to me.”

She winks at him before saying, “I’ll hit the sack before I get a full lecture from this one. You coming me with me, angel?” He smiles at her, all gums and crinkly eyes. It’s the most human Cas has ever looked. “Don’t ignore it. You’ll regret it,” she says, looking directly at him.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sat in my drafts for some time. Pondering creating more in this world, so maybe call this a pilot fic?  
> Title comes from Lewis Carroll


End file.
